


dont care

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: dont care, go fuck yourself.jeremy isn't bothered by his bullies anymore <3
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941148
Kudos: 16





	dont care

**Author's Note:**

> me n morgan have babbled about their relationship and im debating making a fleshed out story but mmm...

"Didn't know anyone could stand you." Jeremy continued working without a care, moving his work over without messing up when the kid tried to take it from him.

"So you're just gonna ignore me? You know Mundy doesn't actually care, right?" Jeremy hummed. "Very interesting. I'm looking for the fucks I give."

"Yeah, because a senior cares about an itty bitty, annoying ass, freshman like you." "You're also a freshman." Jeremy reminded the unnamed kid.

"Hey." Jeremy looked up at the voice, smiling as he stood, gathering his papers and pens. "You ready?" Mundy asked, hand tightening on the strap of his backpack at the kid next to Jeremy. "Yeah, let me just pack up."

Jeremy shoved pens into his pencil bag, putting written papers between folders before zipping up and swinging his backpack on. "Ready! Lets go win that game! Bye now." He smiled at the unnamed, their mouth gaping in surprise, as Jeremy started rambling about the math subject they just started working on in class and how fun it was.


End file.
